Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :This section is subject to change. * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your username. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed-in users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks (see list of previous fights). * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year. See list of previous fights). * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can suggest only one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Ghirahim vs. Zant In case nobody's suggested it yet. Both of them are villains from recent 3D Zelda titles, who are actually working for more powerful villains who don't get as much development in these games as they do. Both are masters of the sword, and despite how goofy they can both be, they are both undeniably creepy and/or intimidating. [[User:Sir Real|'Sir']] [[User talk:Sir Real|'Real']] : : I could go either way on this. Green Rupee 17:46, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : : I like the fight itself but the connections you've presented fail to move me. Oni Link 18:14, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :: : You got any more interesting connections? I'd be happy to add them if you do. Or would that be cheating? [[User:Sir Real|'Sir']] [[User talk:Sir Real|'Real']] : : This is a recipe for disaster. It'll turn into a game/game fight. – Jazzi (talk) 19:23, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : : I've been saying this for a while but I really feel like Zelda has settled into a secondary antagonist "archetype", so to speak. Namely, they all share a lot of basic traits together. Like, they all god-worship the real antagonist, they're all bizarrely insane, and besides their individual backstories and a few mannerisms, they're all exactly the same. Also, antagonist fights tend to suck by virtue of the strong possibility of turning into game vs. game fights. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 20:29, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : : No thanks. ~Minish (talk) 20:56, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : : I don't like it much. I think it's already been suggested at some time. AWWW YEA! (talk) 21:17, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : : Until people show they are ready to stop acting like the idiots they are, no. --AuronKaizer ' 22:32, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : : I never really liked this fight, and it's been suggested ''way too many times for me now. —Ceiling Master' 23:29, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Ghirahim vs. Vaati i kno this had been sugested meny timez b4. but its grat1 they both purple. Dat all dat mattas. datgirljazziwhosuggeztzfightz : '''Suppose': it is grate but graham actuley is not purple crapper97 Comments Temple of Courage/Suggestions